Star Fox Legends
by sickfool
Summary: A new threat is posed to the Lylat system. Star Wolf has been resurrected to destroy the Star Fox Team. This story takes place a few months after Star Fox 64. Chapter 2 is here. Review.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Star Fox Legends

Prologue

The Star Fox team is at greatest weakness now, because a rogue enemy has kidnapped Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare. Only Fox McLoud and Falco Lombardi are the universe's chance against a new threat. This one, unveiled by one of Andross's henchmen, will be the toughest battle since Andross himself.

Chapter 1

"Falco, do ya hear me?" Fox shouted into his com. "Sure Fox, I hear ya," Falco responded. "That one back there wouldn't give up!" Falco signalled to the smouldering pile of wreckage that was only a few minutes ago an enemy on his tail. Fox and Falco sped their Arwings up to full speed and entered an enemy mothership, which, hopefully carried Slippy and Peppy. You see, Fox and Falco had been searching everywhere for their captured team mates. Peppy, Slippy and their Arwings were pulled into a tractor beam of an enemy mothership, while on a separate mission from the other two team mates.

Fox and Falco turned off the power to their Arwings, and were willingly pulled into this ship's tractor beam. "Here we go," muttered Falco "hey...uh Fox?"

"Yeah?" Fox answered. "I don't really know what we're gonna face in there...so...uh" Falco mumbled weakly. "Just go with your gut, buddy" Fox reassured him. "We've faced worse." The two Arwings shook rapidly as they entered the massive ship. "Switch out of all-range mode!" Fox shouted. Tens of ships were already screaming towards them. "You take these ones and I'll take the pack over there!" Fox said. "Roger." Falco did as he was told and sped over towards a group of enemy fighter ships. "Taste this, scum!" Fox launched a Nova Bomb at a few enemies and watched them disintegrate. "Goddammit!" Falco shouted. "What's wrong?" Fox asked. "The bomb gauge is stuck, I can't launch any bombs!" Falco yelled. "Well, find another way. I'll help you. After all we are a team." Fox reminded him. "Oh crap...what the hell is that?" Fox was shocked by a strangely shaped ship, advancing slowly towards them.

"BACK AWAY NOW OR FACE DESTRUCTION" a booming transmission came from the ship. "Not likely!" Falco yelled. "Falco, let me handle this please" Fox said. "Excuse me, but we have faced bigger enemies than you." Said Fox. "Now, we know that you guys are holding captive our two friends Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad." "I AM UNAWARE OF THIS CAPTURE. I DID NOT AUTHORIZE IT" the booming voice came again. "Well, check." Fox said. "And while you're at it, hand them over, or say your prayers- Wait, incoming transmission. Falco you take it." "WE DO NOT HAVE MR. HARE OR MR. TOAD ABOARD" said the ship after it had checked the files. "Uh, Fox. It's General Pepper." Interrupted Falco. "Fox, here." Fox said as soon as he was on the com with the General. "Star Fox! We have verified the location of Slippy and Peppy! And it's not where you are." General Pepper declared. "What!?" Fox yelled. Then he turned his attention to the strange ship. "I apologize. We...uh...we will be going now" Fox said weakly.

Back on Corneria...

"I called you two back here to discuss something...something very troubling." General Pepper started. "You see, the Star Fox team destroyed the Star Wolf team outside venom. And it seems one of Andross's henchman has found Wolf's body. They have used new technology to...resurrect...Wolf" "What?" Falco yelled. "How can that be?" asked Fox. "Oh, that's not all. He is two hundred times more powerful than before." General Pepper explained. "God..." Fox whispered. "He poses a new threat to all of Lylat. With Peppy and Slippy captured, this will be extremely difficult." the General told them. "General? Do we have this kind of technology? To resurrect?" Fox asked. "We are developing advancements into it, yes. Why, Fox?" General asked. "Because, General Pepper, I wonder if we could resurrect someone ourselves, to our advantage."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Fox Legends

Chapter 2

Fox pulled the Arwing down real low, only inches from the ground of planet Venom. He loved to do that. But right now he couldn't focus on his own personal needs. It seems like he never could. _That's what I get for being part of the Star Fox Team_, he thought. It was the life he had chosen. _Sometimes I wonder how things would be if I weren't in the Star Fox Team... _But again, he was thinking about himself. His present mission was to find out all he could about Star Wolf, who was resurrected to become Super Star Wolf, two hundred times more powerful than his former self. Fox was going to go to his base on Venom, and see what he could dig up.

Meanwhile, Falco was continuing the search for Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare. Well, it wasn't so much a search anymore, because Falco knew where they were being held captive. The hard part was to get in there and get them out. Leon used to be a part of the Star Wolf Team. His nephew, Phil, was the one who was holding Peppy and Slippy captive. His massive ship carried thousands of fighter planes, and although Falco was a skilled fighter, he could not do the job alone. Peppy and Slippy would just have to sit tight. But the strangest thing is, no one knew why they had been kidnapped. Falco decided he would have to rescue them, later, when Fox is with him. Falco headed back to Corneria to tell General Pepper.

Fox could see something up ahead. It seemed to be a dome, with an opening in the front. He came closer, and at the same time, checked his surroundings. Venom was a desolate planet, but it had many strange rock formations, which could easily hide enemies. A perfect place for a base. Suddenly, a massive amount of enemies came from the other side of the dome base. Fox battled his way past, shooting down everything in sight. He finally made his way into the opening of the base, and he found out it was almost empty, except for a small opening in the ground where only a ship his size could fit. He made his way towards it, when another ship came out. The same type of ship used by the Star Wolf Team. "Well look who it is!" the person in the ship said. The voice was annoyingly familiar. "Wolf?" Fox asked. "Hahaha...He's not the only one who was brought back to life...It is I, Super Pigma Dengar!" It was Pigma. He had been resurrected, too. "I am two hundred times more strong than before!"

Fox felt his heart in his throat. He wanted to know if he would get out alive. "I'll take your word for it!" Fox said as he did a U-turn and sped out of the dome base. "You won't get away!" Pigma yelled as he sped up behind Fox. "Pigma!!" someone else had come out of the hole. "Yes, Super Star Wolf?" Pigma asked. "Let Fox go." Wolf said. "There's not much he can do, anyway. No one can stop us now. We are the strongest beings in all of Lylat." "Yes, sir. Andross would be proud." Pigma said proudly.

Fox left Venom as fast as he could, and headed to Corneria. When he finally landed there, he met up with Falco. "So?" Fox asked. "What happened, Falco?" Falco was ashamed of himself. "I...I couldn't rescue them." He mumbled. "I needed your help, Fox." "I didn't have much luck either," said Fox. "But now I know that Pigma has been resurrected, too. This is going to be tough. But I've been thinking. What if we resurrected someone on our side?" Falco stared blankly at Fox. "Who would we resurrect? Oh my god...you're not talking about your father, are you?" Fox slowly nodded "Super James McLoud sounds about right."


End file.
